The Jaybird and the Brightbird
by Evelynrawr
Summary: Jason meets a little girl who connects with him.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Ember, Charlotte, Vicy, and Amanda

All rights besides those characters are owned my DC comics

"I love you" Jason said softly

" I love you too," Ember whispered as she laid her head on his chest

~~~~~~~~~~1 month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello everyone this is Vicy and I have breaking news Ember lovhert has gone missing"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DAMIAN", a voice exclaimed loudly

Jason came bolting up the stairs of the mansion to find Damian hiding in his closet

You filthy little baster-"LANGUE" Bruce exclaimed

Damian couldn't help but chuckle a little. Which made Jason even more pissed

Jason kicked down the closet door

"WHY IN GODS NAME DID YOU STEAL THE BULLETS TO MY GUN" Jason shouted loudly

Just then Damian bolted out of the room and into the bat cave

Jason gave up on killing Damian and decided to go out on patrol

~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bruce I'm going out" Jason yelled as it echoed threw the Manor

Jason hopped on his motorcycle and sped threw the cities as he was in an alley way he saw 3 men holding down a girl as another started kicking her.

Jason couldn't help but feel like he recognized her though he was lost in thought he quickly snapped out of it as the girl shrieked

He jumped off his bike and kicked the fist one in the knee cap then elbowed him in the stomach then finished him off with a smack across his face knocking him unconscious

The others ran off leaving the small girl bleeding on the ground

He bit is tongue as he tried not to feel pity

Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue-green eyes and long shimmering light brown hair she about 5 about to turn 6

She coughed up blood while she tried to speak "p-p-please h-help me " she then fainted

He picked her up and led her to his motorcycle

When he got home he didn't go to the manor he went to the bat cave

"ALFRED" Jason screamed

Alfred came running over and picked up the small child. And placed her on the operating table

He looked up and placed his calm eyes on Jason's for some reason worried eyes

Alfred said simply " she was a couple bruises around her thigh but is alright

Jason relaxed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~38 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"H-h-hello" the small child said

Alfred was they're sweeping up as he took the child' s soft hand and looked at her with reassuring eyes

Jason also heard the young child he was soon right next to Alfred, holding the girls other hand.

The girl soon looked happy and perked up to their surprise the young girl said "umm Mr. white streak c-can we go out for ice cream" the girl said nervously

Jason looked up at the girl in her eye he said "yes" in his head he was screaming CRAP NO NO NO SAY NO

But before he realized it he was sitting at a table with this small child holding ice cream

"What's your name?" the small child inquired

He smiled and answered "Jason" he was confused on why he liked this girl so much

"What's yours?" he inquired

"Ellie" she said

"Hey can we go to your house?" she said

Finally his normal self took control

"No" he stated

"Please" she begged

"NO" he scolded

"PLEASE PLEASE" she begged

"FINE" he scolded

He hoped on his motorcycle, put on his motorcycle helmet on, and handed her one

"I like your gun it has a cool red stripe across it" she said

When they got to the manor and got inside Jason threw him on the couch and asked, "What you want to do," he asked

"I dunno maybe, cars?" she asked

"What why not dolls?" he inquired shocked

"I HATE DOLLIES," she screamed

Suddenly Stephanie ran into the room

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY" steph said on the verge of tears

"I-I said I don't like dolls" she said scared

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hehe vroooooooooooom" Ellie said giggly as she played with Jason

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh crash, pow owwwwww" Jason said awkwardly

The minute he saw a small girl with Jason Damian thought the worst and RAN over and tackled Jason. Charlotte screamed

Jason flipped Damian on his back and pinned him to the ground

Charlotte screamed

Jason started to comfort her

Damien was bleeding

Ellie crying

Jason acting kind confused

"J-j-j-Jason can I sleepover," Ellie asked

"Ellie doesn't your family miss you," he said quietly

Ellie burst into tears which sooned turned into a sob

"shhhhhhh shhhhhhhh it's okay calm down you're alright" he said calmly

By this point Damian walked out of the room

"I-I-I-I don't have a family," she said as her eyes puffed up red

"Here I have an idea how about you stay with us I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow" he said calmly

"Okay" she said happily

He walked her up to a guest room

"Jason can you read me a bed time story" Ellie asked with puppy dog eyes

"Sure" he said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ellie wake up" Jason said softly

"I don't want to" she said

But then she realized that she was being rude

"I-I'm sorry," she said

"Oh it's okay," He said probably the most awkward voice he could have

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet everyone," he inquired

"ohm yea I do" She said unsure

"You don't have too "he said

"Noooo I want to" she said happily

"Ok" he said

And with that he left

"I-I-I is scared to meet them "she stuttered to herself

She looked down at her worn down overalls

"I guess it's ok" she thought

And as her way out she passed Alfred "hello miss"

"Hi Mr." she smiled brightly

"Hello miss how old are?" he inquired

"ummmmI think I'm six" she exclaimed

"Well where are you going? Can I get you anything?" he inquired

"Umm no thanks and I'm going to meet everyone" she said nervesouly

"Ok miss but you can't go meet everyone like this" he chuckled

"Oh I-I didn't bring any other clothes because I don't have any" she whispered

"Ohh little miss follow me" he exclaimed

"Okay" she smiled brightly

He led her to a room covered with clothing and helped her pick out a new fresh pair of overalls, a white shirt, and a pair of brown boots. He put her hair up in lovely pigtails.

She yelped with excitement

She hoped off the chair and ran down the stairs screaming 'THANK YOU MR"

Then she ran and met everyone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She ran into Damien

"WHAT THE HEL-"

"Ellie are you okay?" Jason asked

Ellie started to sniffle as tears drizzled down her cheek

"Owwwwie" she whined

Jason shot a death glare at him. Damian didn't understand Jason usually didn't give a crap about anyone. But this time he was acting like a dad.

Jason picked her up and walked her to the couch and put a band aid on her

"Thank you" she said calmly

"You're welcome" Jason replied

Jason pulled Damian into the kitchen and started to swear

"Ok why in gods name where you being NICE TO THIS RANDOM GIRL" Damian exclaimed

"I-I-I DON'T know," he whispered

"JUST TELL ME I KNOW YOU KNOW" Damian screamed

"Fine… I-I feel like I know her" answered

Damian just flipped his hat off his head flung his arms up and shrieked "I'M SO DONE YOU Cheesy LItTLe IDIOT"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PLEASE" Ellie begged

"NO" yelled Damian

"FINE" Ellie sobbed and ran to a random room, which happened to be dicks

Without thinking she jumped on the bed and sobbed

Dick stared to rub her back trying to sooth her

"Shhhhhhh calm down it's alright…. what's wrong" dick said softly

"I wanna go *sniffle to the greenery but no one will take me" she sobbed

"How about I go with you" dick suggested

"Yay" she exclaimed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the greenery~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look at this plant it has pink, blue, and green" she said

"Yea it's beautiful," he said looking down

Ellie leaned down a picked a ginger colored flower and handed it to Dick

"I LOVE IT" dick said loudly

"And I love little girls" a seductive voice said

CRAP CRAPPPPPPPPP dick thought

Poison ivy" he whispered to himself

"Solo you little child picked that Orbit FROM THE GROUND" Ivy stated

Dick stepped in front of Ellie and wrapped his arms around her trying to protect her

"OK well scoot aside boy I'm going to teach this girl what Pain feels like," she growled

"I-I'm NOT SCARED OF YOU" Ellie screamed

"Well you will after this" ivy mumbled

Ivy filled the room with poison gas dick fell to the ground and covered his mouth

Ellie fell to the ground

Ivy scooped her up and ran to her lair

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Mansion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HOW DID YOU GET HER KIDNAPPED HUH HOW?" Jason screamed

"I'm sooooooooo sorry" Dick said

"That's it I'm going to find her," he growled as he put on his red hood outfit and headed out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At THE lair~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up sweetie" her voice cackled

"W-where am I" Ellie inquired

"In this old abandon green house" Ivy said bitterly

"Oh well I better get going" she said scared

"Oh no no no we havn't even began playing" she answered

"I don't WANNA PLAY," she screamed

"Well you don't have a choice," she laughed

With that she had her plants lifted up Ellie and threw her onto a metal bench slipping open her knee

"Oopssss hahahahaa" Ivy chuckled

Ten had her plants throw her into a tub of toxicants

Just then Red hood came threw the glass roof an split the vines, grabbed Ellie and pointed his gun at ivy

"I should just shoot you," he said as his hand rested on the trigger

"But I wont as long as you leave RIGHT now" she shouted

With that she bolted off

"You're gun looks *cough familiar…Wait j-j-Jason" she asked

Jason thought that if anyone ever found out his secret identity she would ethier knock them out or shoot them.. of course he wasn't going to shoot or knock her out. So instead he sprayed knock out gas in front of her

"w-what are you doing" she aked her vison getting blurried

"sorry" he whispered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT the BAT CAVe~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Jason you're the red hood" she whispered her eyes fluttering open

"WHY IS EVERYONE AROUND ME"she asked suddenly wide awake

"hi sweety are you okay?" steaphanie whispered softly

"y-yes" she anserwed

"okay now we are gonna have to take some blood okay?"

"mmmmmmmhhhhh" she answered suddenly realizing her leg was in a cast

dick counted from 3 then stuck the needle in her arm and drew blood

"OWWWWWWW" she sobbed

Jason started to make circles around her back to sooth her

"can I have ice cream" she asked with puppy eyes

"of course" tim said as he got some

"I'm tired" she whispered

Then she slept

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jason come here you gotta see this" dick exclaimed

"what is it" he asked worriedly

"okay so you know the blood I took from Ellie… Well the closet match I could find in gotham….was ….yours" dick said

"sooo your saying I'm her brother" he inquired

"yes" he answered

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ellie can I talk to you" Jason asked

"sure" she replied

"okay so you know the blood dick took from you….. well apparently the closet match is m-m-mine"

he told her

"soooooo your saying I'm yor SISTER" she asked shocked

"yes"

"that's AMAZING" she exclaimed

"so you'll be living here ….is that alright"

"yes" she stated as he ran into his arms and hugged him

THE end


End file.
